La veritable histoire de Mlle trelawney
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: **fic de rhitmcshanm **finie!!*suite de mon cicle 'sibylle ' une histoire vramiment tres mignonne , une des leileurs que j'ai jms lue !!!!!!! venez , j'attend vo reviews g remis le chap 1 ya les rep o review dedans ....allez directio au chap2
1. Default Chapter

**La véritable Histoire de Mlle Trelawney**

_Auteur : rhitmcshanm (rhitmcshanm@juno.com) si vous voulez lui Ecrire faite le en anglais ..Mais de toute façon , toutes vos review seront traduite et je lui enverrait …_

_Traductrice : Miss_padfoot ou Sandrine comme vous voulez !_

_Titre original__: The true story of Sibyl trelawney_

_Disclaimer__: Ah mon grand regrets, les personnages n'appartiennent ni a rithmcshanm ni a moi.. En plus l'histoire ne m'appartient meme pas !! Je en suis que l'humble traductrice …_

_Rating : Pg-13 par l'auteur, bien que je n'y trouve rien de bien spécial , mais bon , allons pour PG13 …._

_Note de la traductrice :__ Ritmcshanm (do you know how your name is difficult to remember ) Your fic si so good , and I was very happy to traduce her ! Your fic is one of the better I've ever read!_

_Cette fic, je l'ai adorée a un point, c'est pas possible, ce dit etre l'une des fic que j'ai le plus aimée toutes langues confondues.. Même plus que les porte (enfin au moins autant !!!) Donc, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette traduction..Dites le moi !!!_

*** La véritable Histoire de Mlle trelawney ***

Je regardait le parc désert de l'école ….Les plus hautes pièces de la tour d'en face semblent désertes, si étroites et si éloignée.. Mais elles avait quelque chose de familier …En haut des 360  marches de ma tour on a une telle vue, parfaite pour réfléchir… ET puis c'était l'un des seuls moyen que j'avait trouvé pour savoir a peu près tout ce qui se passait en bas.. Hors de l'école.. Ce parc en avait vu de toutes sortes, et moi aussi par la meme occasion !

Je regardait le réveil..Aujourd'hui c'était LE jour …L'isolation que je l'était moi meme imposée allait enfin se terminer.. Je mis l'alarme et m'assit a mon bureau…Il était temps de commencer …Je prit ma plume favorite, un encrier et un rouleau de parchemin vierge …Mon histoire devait etre racontée.

***

Je suis Sibylle trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard. 

Mais je ne suis pas née avec se nom..On me connaissait sous un autre.

Mlle trelawney n'a jamais existé .Elle était dans mon imagination.. Mais elle st devenu réelle dans des circonstance indépendante de ma volonté.

Voici mon histoire 

***

Les premiers mots vinrent facilement.. Ce ne sont que des faits, rien de plus rien de moins..  Ma main serra la plume.. J'espérait que tout mon récit viendrai comme sa..  Mais je me trompait et je le savait.. La partie la plus dire était a venir …

***

Mon histoire commence au début de ma 6eme année A poudlard, l'école de magie. L'école venait de rouvrir depuis a peine  un mois.. Et j'était déjà en avance sur mes camarades … Une année qui débutait comme toute les autres.. Pas de petit ami – non pas que j'en avais vraiment besoin mais … S'aurait pu etre chouette …. 

Je passait beaucoup de temps a faire es devoir et je restait tard dans la bibliothèque.. Comme d'habitude en fait.. Quelque chose d'autre d'inchangé : l'obsession du quidditch .Pas la mienne mais celle de Ron et Harry ! Depuis les dernières semaines Ils ne parlaient que de sa ! De plus Harry était très existé, il avait appris que son parrain pourrait venir lui rendre visite a l'école dans une semaine.

 Les deux garçon ne changeraient jamais .Et j'en était plutôt heureuse pour eux mais un pue attristée aussi quand meme.. J'avais renoncé a espéré que l'un  des deux me considère comme plus qu'une amie depuis ma 5eme année .J'avait été nommée préfete, j'avait donc gagné ma propre chambre et aussi quelques petits privilèges – privilège comme rester dehors après le couvre feu …

Cette nuit la – tôt le matin plutôt mais bon –je travaillait mon Arithmancie assidûment.. Même si je trouvais sa un peu pénible d'utiliser les maths pour prédire le futur. Ma plume grattant le parchemin était le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre, la bibliothèque était déserte.. J'eut fini peu de temps plus tard.. Je tendis mes bras pour enlever les fourmis qui y couraient.. Et c'est la que le destin se met en mouvement …

' L'accident ' arriva sans crier gare….. IL fut causé par une combinaison complexe de malchance, d'erreur et de maladresse.. L'ampleur fut telle que meme si Neville Londubat mettait tout les accidents de sa vie bout a bout, sa n'arriverait pas a la cheville du mien !

 Un accident qui impliquait un retourneur de temps, mes devoir d'arithmancie, de la maladresse, Une erreur de ma part, du dictame et une extrême malchance.. J'avait été autorisée a utiliser un retourneur de temps pour aménager mes horaires.. Bien que j'ai abandonné la divination et l'étude de moldus, les emploi du temps de 6 eme année s'alourdissait et le mien plus que les autres.. A cause des spécialisations.. Et j'en avais pris trois, au lieu d'une comme les autres …

Le dictame, s'était pour le mal de tête que je m'était pris a force de faire des calcul compliqués.. Les instructions que l'on m'avait donnée avec le retourneur étaient pourtant claire : Ne Surtout Pas Utiliser A Proximité De Toutes Autres Formes de Magie. Des Evénements inattendus Peuvent se Produire. 

Et j'ai honte d'avouer que, malgré avoir lu les instructions, se jour, j'ai oublié cette petite mise en garde.. Moi, la premier de la classe, la Miss-je sais tout avait oublié les précautions d'emploi ! Ce moment d'inattention bouleversa à tout jamais ma vie 

Je retournai le retourneur au dessus de mes devoirs d'arithmancie et du dictame. La combinaison de ces trois instrument magiques chacun si différents produisit un de ses 'effets inattendus '…Un accident si inattendu, que meme maintenant, je n'arrive toujours pas a expliquer …

Il y'eut un éclair, d'une lumière rouge particulièrement brillante .Mes devoirs se mirent a brûler… J'entendis un Retentissant bruit. Je me senti soulevée de ma chaise.. J'avait l'impression de voler, ou léviter.. Cette sensation dura quelques secondes, puis je me retrouvai assise en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

Mais se n'était pas la bibliothèque dont je le rappelais.

Le soleil brillait.. Il décevait etre a peut près midi.. Alors qu'il avait a peine quelques secondes, il était quasiment minuit.. Je en savait pas se qui s'était passé. Je n'arrivait pas a parler, sans doute trop terrorisée rien qu'a l'idée d'apprendre se qu'il s'était passé… 

 Je fini par me relever et je regardai la table, elle était vide.. Ou que je sois –ou Quand je soit – mes devoirs et pire encore le retourneur, ne m'avait pas accompagnée.. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, je pensait qu'il valait mieux que je sache ou –quand – j'était tombée..

La bibliothèque était aussi déserte que quand je l'avait laissée.. Mme Pince ne semblait pas etre la … Je comprit que les livres ne pourrait sans doute pas répondre a mes question, et je sorti de la bibliothèque.. Le hall était vide.. Perplexe j'examinai les lieux …

 D'habitude , il y'avait toujours des tonnes d'étudiants qui faisaient tellement de bruit qu'il était quasiment impossible de travaillé assit sur l'une des chaise du hall du 2 eme étage …Mais la ..Personne..Il n'avait aucun étudiant quand on en avait besoin..

«Il y'a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne me répondit.'_ils sont sans doute en cour'_ J'avait beau chercher, je ne voyait que cette explication la pour expliquer cette désertion soudaine et si bizarre 

J'était tellement désappointée par cette constatations, par cette apparente désertion, que je rentrai littéralement dans la première personne que je rencontrai .Un garçon qui devait avoir a peut près mon age.. Je trébuchai et failli tomber..Heureusement, le garçon me rattrapa a temps..

« Que faites vous ici ? »Demanda t'il 

« J'était à la bibliothèque.. »Commençais-je 

Je détaillai un peu plus le garçon, et je me rendis compte que je ne le connaissait pas.. Il avait des cheveux châtain plutôt mal coiffés , et il avait un badge de préfet .Je n connaissait pas tous les élèves de 5 eme 6eme et 7eme année , pas touts , mais j'était sure de connaître au moins les préfets , j'en était une quand meme .. Mais il n'en faisait pas partie.

« Qui étés vous ? »Demandais je 

« Qui étés vous ? » demanda t'il pour toute réponse, d'un air suspicieux 

« Hermi- euh- Mya Ranger ! »Dis je rapidement .Je ne savait pas pourquoi je lui avait donné un faux nom, mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de lui donner mon vrai nom 

« Vous étés nouvelle ici ? Ou vous venez rendre visite a quelqu'un ? »

«Ah, ah.. » Je le pointai d'un doigt d'un air amusé  « Je répond a la votre si vous répondez a la mienne ! »

« Remus. »Répondit il en me faisant une révérence aussi inattendue que drôle …

Je hochai la tête.. Mais en arrêtant de la hocher, je réalisai enfin.. Ça me frappa comme un coup de poignard..

« Remus ? .. »Ma voix était plus aigue que d'habitude, cela me surpris un peu, mais sa ne m'enpecha pas de continuer 

« Remus Lupin ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête puis demanda 

« Est-ce que l'on se connaît ? »

« Euh.. »

J'était totalement perdue.. Non seulement ce gars avait le meme nom que mon ancien professeur de DCFM mais en plus en le regardant un peu mieux, il avait vraiment l'air d'une version plus jeune du professeur …. C'était tout simplement Le professeur Lupin a 15 ans …

« Je …Je crois qu'il faut que je vois le directeur.. »C'est tout ce que je pus sortir 

« Il y'a eu un accident et il faut qu'il soit au courant.. »Expliquais je devant son regard inquisiteur..

 Même si une énorme catastrophe aurait été plus approprié..

« Vous étés blessée ? »Demanda .le garçon.. Le professeur Lupin.. Remus ….Que sais je..Avec un air concerné..

« Non, non» la rassurait je rapidement « Je ne suis pas blessée .Mais il _faut_ que je le voie ! »

« D'accord si vus étés sure que sa va. »Je fis signe que oui..

« Il haussa les épaules et dis :

« Puisque vous étés nouvelle ici, je vais vous y mener.. »

Je en savait pas trop comment lui répondre sans trop en révéler..Je n'avait pas envie qu'il m'accompagne.. Mais je en pouvait pas lui dire la vérité .Je n'allait pas lui dire :

« Non, ne vous en faites pas, je suis étudiante ici depuis 5 ans, je saurait me repérer.. »

J'eut la pensée, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait me poser d'autres question.. Des questions au quelles je ne pourrait pas répondre.. Il tourna dans le couloir de gauche en me faisant signe de le suivre.

« Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu a ma question..Est ce que vous venez pour visiter ? »

« Euh …Je ne sais pas trop.. »

Il se retourna vers moi, avec un regard qui me fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je m'explique un peu plus si je voulais me débarrasser de lui …

« Je vais peut etre venir étudier ici, mais je en sais pas se que le directeur va décider.. »

« Ah…Je comprend.. »Sa voix indiquait quelques soupçons, mais il ne poursuivit pas le sujet..

Il commença a designer des objets autour de lui …

« D'habitude le château n'est pas aussi désert que vous le voyez en ce moment, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie a près au lard.. Alors, la plupart des élèves sont en ville .. »

 Il prit un passage secret a travers un tableau.. 

« Le château grouille de passages secrets. » Précisa t'il de sa voix de guide touristique pas encore blasé 

« Les escalier bougent tout le, temps et certaines pièces changent de places.. »

Nous passâmes tout près d'un groupe de fantôme qui flottaient en plein milieu du passage en papotant..Je e me poussai pas a temps et un des fantômes me passa a travers.. Je senti comme un douche glacée s'abattre sur moi 

« Fait gaffe aux fantôme Lupin ! »Dis une voix en bas de l'escalier que nous descendions « Je en voudrait pas qu'ils meurent pares t'avoir touché ! »

« Je en voudrait pas faire de mal a tes seuls amis..De toutes façons, ils sont déjà morts.. Mais bon, peut tu trouver quelqu'un' de vivant dans tout le château qui veuille passer du temps avec toi ? « 

Je regardai fixement mes pied, bien décidée a ne pas me mêler de la dispute …Le garçon monta les marches et chuchota quelque chose a mon guide.. Je tendis l'oreille juste assez pour entendre..

« C'est vrai que pour ce qui est de tuer des gens, tu t'y connaît.. »

« La ferme, Rogue !!! »Dit Lupin, il avait pali, et sa voix exprimait de la colère..

Je sursautai quand lupin identifia le garçon.. Je regardai avec curiosité le garçon du meme age que moi et Remus habillé tout en noir …

Remus et moi passâmes a coté de lui, et nos regard se croisèrent  …Il avait déjà les cheveux longs et raides mais pas gras.. Il avait le teint pale mais pas cireux. ET son nez n'était pas crochu comme celui du professeur de potion que je connaissais. Il avait du etre cassé plus tard..

Il ressemblait au maître des potion dont je me rappelait , plus jeune évidemment , mais aussi plus insouciant évidemment qu'il est plus insouciant , me dit une petite voix , Il n'a pas encore eut l'occasion de devenir mangemort , de tuer des innocents ni de torturer verbalement de pauvres élèves …

Il me regarda, ses yeux noirs me jaugeant et me défiant.. J'aurai juré qu'il avait compris que je n'était pas de se temps.. Je n'arrivait pas a détourner mon regard.. Je n'aurait jamais fixe mon professeur de potion comme cela dans mon époque mais la , la barrière habituelle élève /professeur était détruite… 

Quelque chose se produisit … ce fut comme… De l'électricité.. Je ne m'était jamais sentie si vivante, si  …Je détournai le regard, et je me promis de ne plus jamais penser a se qui venait de me traverser l'esprit …

Une promesse qui fut brisée pratiquement en meme temps qu'elle fut faite, malheureusement..

Remus et moi continuâmes de marcher, et je senti les yeux de Rogue sur moi , longtemps après que je lui ai tourné le dos ..Peut etre qu'il avait senti la meme chose …

Une heure plus tard, je me dirigeai vers mon nouveau dortoir, celui de griffondor.. Dumbledore m'avait offert le thé en écoutant mon histoire.. Il m'avait donné la permission de chercher comment retourner a mon époque.. ET il avait proposé que entre temps, je suive les cours ici, de manière a ne pas perdre de retard par rapport a ceux de mon époque et aussi pour éloigner les soupçons…

 Nous avions mis au point une histoire, comme quoi je venais d'etre transférée de Durmstang.. J'avait été repartie a griffondor et que je suivrait les cours de 6 eme année ..

« Miss…Ranger , »dit dumbledore « je sais que vous tenez en votre possession bien des choses au sujet du futur … »

Sa voix demandait une réponse , alors je répondit prudemment :

« Oui…. »

Il hocha la tête et continua 

« Je crois que se serait dans l'intérêt de tout le monde , que vous changiez le futur le moins possible ….. Changer ne serait ce qu'une seule chose peut avoir d'innombrable conséquences . »

Il s'arrêta semblant chercher ses mots :

« Si vous ne sauvez ne serait ce qu'une seule vie maintenant , cela peut en tuer des milliers .. »

Quand il entendit mon souffle horrifié , il se dépêcha de me rassurer

« Je en dit pas que cela va arriver …J'espère juste que vous comprendrez que rester discrète est la meilleure solution .. »

Je n'arrivait pas a parler , trop abasourdie par se que je venait d'entendre ..Je pensait a se que je pourrait changer et quelles conséquences il pourraient y avoir ..

Si j'empêchait Voldemort de tuer les parent de Harry , il ne serait jamais orphelin et ne vivrai jamais avec les dursley ….Sirius n'irait jamais a Azkaban , Ron n'aurait jamais son rat , qui en mordrait jamais malfoy ..Mais pire , Voldemort ne perdrait jamais ses pouvoirs ….Une seule chose de changée et els ricochets étaient si nombreux , si différents …

Je sentait une boule dans mon estomac ..ET je répondit a dumbledore avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude 

« Je vois ou vous voulez en venir .. »

Je le regardai totalement perdue .

« Comment saurais je se que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ? »Demandai je espérant ses conseils 

« Usez votre intelligence , Miss Ranger …Si vous savez que quelque chose doit se passer , ne faites rien pour l'en empêcher , pour le reste , je crois que cela se passera tout seul .. »

Il souri et me reconduit jusqu 'a la porte 

La mise en garde du directeur me rendit plus prudente que normalement .. Pendant les premiers temps , j'était trop terrorisée pour parler normalement , persuadée que je n'aurait pas du dire sa , et que a cause de moi le monde allait etre détruit ..

Persuadée que comme Argus Rusard allaient passer plus de temps a nettoyer le hall , a cause d'une élève de trop , qu'il autoriserait les élèves a faire plus de chose , donc que peut etre l'un d'entre qui allait jouer un rôle important dans mon présent –ou le futur – serait tué ou quoi que se soit ..

Tout sa pour dire qu'au début , le stress était mon éternel compagnon…Mais au bout d'un moment , je mis de coté le 'qu'est qui va se passer si ..' et commençai a vraiment m'installer dans ma nouvelle demeure. A cause de cette incertitude primaire , nombre de mes camarades de classes me prirent pour une timide et discrète fille , me laissant seule avec moi-même . Et c'était exactement ce que je voulait , que l'on me laisse en paix .. 

Je suis sure que vous voyez a peu près se qui c'es passé quand j'ai commence a s'habituer a mon nouveau temps . Je devint assez amie avec les griffondors de mon ages ..J'était en bon terme avec les maraudeurs et Lily , bien que je les évitai car en leur présence , el risque de faire des gaffes et de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas augmentait ..Je voulait les laisser découvrir leu futur ..

Je ne pouvait pas dire a James te Lily que dans moins de  5 ans ils ne seraient plus de se monde ..Ni a Sirius qu'il allait passer 12 ans en prison , a Azkaban , pour un crime qu'il n'aurait pas commis , trahi par un de ses amis ..En fait , quasiment tout mes camarades allaient avoir des futurs bien sombres ..

De mon temps , Sirius était toujours mis a pris , Lily et James étaient mort , Remus avait un travail mais il était regardé de travers , les Longdubats étaient des légumes a l'hôpital Ste Mangouste , Rogue était recherché par Voldemort pour trahison , Minerva était seule , Et dumbledore était de plus en plus vieux , et n'était meme pas cru par le ministère quand il affirmait le retour de voldemort !

Donc je fit de mon mieux pour etre sympathique envers eux , mais je n'allait pas plus loin , je n'allait pas leur parler de moi-même ..'Mya' faisait son possible pour rester au second plan , en majorité  , elle y réussi ..

En majorité ….

J'était considérée comme une bête étrange par mes camardes ..Il ne me le disaient pas en face évidemment , mais ils pouvait voir que j'était différente. Parfois , je révéler par mégarde quelques bribe de futur , ou j'employais de l'argot qui n'était meme pas encore inventé …

Toute sortes de petites chose , mais qui misent bout a bout , faisaient que pas grand monde ne tenait a le tenir la conversation …Le fait de Refuser de suivre divination , ne fit que renforcer cette impression ..Le fait que je puisse faire des prédictions sans suivre de cours faisait que els autre se méfiaient encore plus ..  
  


J'appris a mes dépend que pas grand monde n'aimait réellement savoir quel allait etre son avenir…Moins que l'on pouvait le croire …

Et en plus de sa , j'était de parents moldus ..Il y'avait bien moins d'élèves comme moi que a mon époque ..Ce fut l'une des époques et plus ennuyeuse et ou je, fut la plus seule ..

Alors , seule , et mal aimée , je passait tout mon temps libre a étudier l'accident qui avait causé cette dislocation temporelle , mais sa ne me fut pas d'un grand secour ..Aucun des livres que je prit ne sembalit correspondre a mon cas , et je ne trouvai aucune solution ..Evidemment ,j'etait plus mefiante en cour , je faisait plus attention ..Je n'avait aucune envie de retourner encore 22 ans dans le passé ..Un des bon coté de cette mesaventure etait que Dumbledore etait devenu mon professeur de métamorphose ..

Quand il devint calir , malgres toutes mes recherches et mes essais , que je ne pourrait pas retourner dans mon temps de la meme maniere que celle qui m'avait amené ici , je me mit a chercher d'autre moyens ….

Ce fut a causes de ces experience que je devint amie avec a derniere personne que j'aurait pu imaginer ..

Severus Rogue 

La sensation que nous avions ressenti des notre premiere rencontre  ce reproduisait chaque fois que nous nous croision dans un couloirs ou que nous etudiions quelque chose ensemble …Meme en cour , je ressentait sa presence comme un intense et pourtant si agreable chaleur …

**

Fin de la première partie ….

_Que pensez vous de se début ? Bon , la deuxième partie et pour la fin de la semaine prochaine , j'espère …_


	2. chap1 bis

**La véritable Histoire de Mlle Trelawney**

_Auteur : rhitmcshanm (rhitmcshanm@juno.com) si vous voulez lui Ecrire faite le en anglais ..Mais de toute façon , toutes vos review seront traduite et je lui enverrait …_

_Traductrice : Miss_padfoot ou Sandrine comme vous voulez !_

_Titre original__: The true story of Sibyl trelawney_

_Disclaimer__: Ah mon grand regrets, les personnages n'appartiennent ni a rithmcshanm ni a moi.. En plus l'histoire ne m'appartient meme pas !! Je en suis que l'humble traductrice …_

_Rating : Pg-13 par l'auteur, bien que je n'y trouve rien de bien spécial , mais bon , allons pour PG13 …._

_Note de la traductrice__ :__ Ritmcshanm (do you know how your name is difficult to remember ) Your fic si so good , and I was very happy to traduce her ! Your fic is one of the better I've ever read!_

_Cette fic, je l'ai adorée a un point, c'est pas possible, ce dit etre l'une des fic que j'ai le plus aimée toutes langues confondues.. Même plus que les porte (enfin au moins autant !!!) Donc, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette traduction..Dites le moi !!!_

_2eme edition de ce chapitre ..En fait , ben comme on ma dit que j'avait pas mal de fautes de frappes , ben j'ai ete voir sur FF.net , et je me suis appercue que j'avait publié mon brouillon ….en fait voila la vraie histoire , il y'a quelques paroles de changées mais surtout des fautes corrigée , car comme je fais lire a quelqu'un  j'ai eux exemplaire a chaque fois se qui explique le probleme ..Dc desolée …J'ai mis les réponses aux review a la fin ..Par contre , désolée , avec les fêtes et tout sa , je en mettrai pas l'autre partie avant …Samedi prochain , peut etre apres je ne sais pas …_

*** La véritable Histoire de Mlle trelawney ***

Je regardait le parc désert de l'école ….Les plus hautes pièces de la tour d'en face semblent désertes, si étroites et si éloignée.. Mais elles avait quelque chose de familier …En haut des 360  marches de ma tour on a une telle vue, parfaite pour réfléchir… ET puis c'était l'un des seuls moyen que j'avait trouvé pour savoir a peu près tout ce qui se passait en bas.. Hors de l'école.. Ce parc en avait vu de toutes sortes, et moi aussi par la meme occasion !

Je regardait le réveil..Aujourd'hui c'était LE jour …L'isolation que je l'était moi meme imposée allait enfin se terminer.. Je mis l'alarme et m'assit a mon bureau…Il était temps de commencer …Je prit ma plume favorite, un encrier et un rouleau de parchemin vierge …Mon histoire devait etre racontée.

***

Je suis Sibylle trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard. 

Mais je ne suis pas née avec se nom..On me connaissait sous un autre.

Mlle trelawney n'a jamais existé .Elle était dans mon imagination.. Mais elle est devenu réelle dans des circonstance indépendante de ma volonté.

Voici mon histoire 

***

Les premiers mots vinrent facilement.. Ce ne sont que des faits, rien de plus rien de moins..  Ma main serra la plume.. J'espérait que tout mon récit viendrai comme sa..  Mais je me trompait et je le savait.. La partie la plus dure était a venir …

***

Mon histoire commence au début de ma 6eme année A poudlard, l'école de magie. L'école venait de rouvrir depuis a peine  un mois.. Et j'était déjà en avance sur mes camarades … Une année qui débutait comme toute les autres.. Pas de petit ami – non pas que j'en avais vraiment besoin mais … S'aurait pu etre chouette …. 

Je passait beaucoup de temps a faire mes devoir et je restait tard dans la bibliothèque.. Comme d'habitude en fait.. Quelque chose d'autre d'inchangé : l'obsession du quidditch .Pas la mienne mais celle de Ron et Harry ! Depuis les dernières semaines Ils ne parlaient que de sa ! De plus Harry était très excité, il avait appris que son parrain pourrait venir lui rendre visite a l'école dans une semaine.

 Les deux garçon ne changeraient jamais .Et j'en était plutôt heureuse pour eux mais un peu attristée aussi quand meme.. J'avais renoncé a espéré que l'un  des deux me considère comme plus qu'une amie depuis ma 5eme année .J'avait été nommée préfete, j'avait donc gagné ma propre chambre et aussi quelques petits privilèges – privilège comme rester dehors après le couvre feu …

Cette nuit la – tôt le matin plutôt mais bon –je travaillait mon Arithmancie assidûment.. Même si je trouvais sa un peu pénible d'utiliser les maths pour prédire le futur. Ma plume grattant le parchemin était le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre, la bibliothèque était déserte.. J'eut fini peu de temps plus tard.. Je tendis mes bras pour enlever les fourmis qui y couraient.. Et c'est la que le destin se met en mouvement …

' L'accident ' arriva sans crier gare….. IL fut causé par une combinaison complexe de malchance, d'erreur et de maladresse.. L'ampleur fut telle que meme si Neville Londubat mettait tout les accidents de sa vie bout a bout, sa n'arriverait pas a la cheville du mien !

 Un accident qui impliquait un retourneur de temps, mes devoir d'arithmancie, , Une erreur de ma part, du dictame et une extrême malchance.. J'avait été autorisée a utiliser un retourneur de temps pour aménager mes horaires.. Bien que j'ai abandonné la divination et l'étude de moldus, les emploi du temps de 6 eme année s'alourdissait et le mien plus que les autres.. A cause des spécialisations.. Et j'en avais pris trois, au lieu d'une comme les autres …

Le dictame, s'était pour le mal de tête que je m'était pris a force de faire des calcul compliqués.. Les instructions que l'on m'avait donnée avec le retourneur étaient pourtant claire : Ne Surtout Pas Utiliser A Proximité De Toutes Autres Formes de Magie. Des Evénements inattendus Peuvent se Produire. 

Et j'ai honte d'avouer que, malgré avoir lu les instructions, se jour, j'ai oublié cette petite mise en garde.. Moi, la première de la classe, la Miss-je sais tout avait oublié les précautions d'emploi ! Ce moment d'inattention bouleversa à tout jamais ma vie 

Je retournai le retourneur au dessus de mes devoirs d'arithmancie et du dictame. La combinaison de ces trois instruments magiques chacun si différents produisit un de ses 'effets inattendus '…Un accident si inattendu, que meme maintenant, je n'arrive toujours pas a expliquer …

Il y'eut un éclair, d'une lumière rouge particulièrement brillante .Mes devoirs se mirent a brûler… J'entendis un Retentissant bruit. Je me senti soulevée de ma chaise.. J'avait l'impression de voler, ou léviter.. Cette sensation dura quelques secondes, puis je me retrouvai assise en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

Mais se n'était pas la bibliothèque dont je le rappelais.

Le soleil brillait.. Il décevait etre a peut près midi.. Alors qu'il avait a peine quelques secondes, il était quasiment minuit.. Je ne savait pas se qui s'était passé. Je n'arrivait pas a parler, sans doute trop terrorisée rien qu'a l'idée d'apprendre se qu'il s'était passé… 

 Je fini par me relever et je regardai la table, elle était vide.. Ou que je sois –ou Quand je soit – mes devoirs et pire encore le retourneur, ne m'avait pas accompagnée.. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, je pensait qu'il valait mieux que je sache ou –quand – j'était tombée..

La bibliothèque était aussi déserte que quand je l'avait laissée.. Mme Pince ne semblait pas etre la … Je comprit que les livres ne pourrait sans doute pas répondre a mes question, et je sorti de la bibliothèque.. Le hall était vide.. Perplexe j'examinai les lieux …

 D'habitude , il y'avait toujours des tonnes d'étudiants qui faisaient tellement de bruit qu'il était quasiment impossible de travaillé assit sur l'une des chaise du hall du 2 eme étage …Mais la ..Personne..Il n'avait aucun étudiant quand on en avait besoin..

«Il y'a quelqu'un ? »

Personne ne me répondit.'_ils sont sans doute en cour'_ J'avait beau chercher, je ne voyait que cette explication la pour expliquer cette désertion soudaine et si bizarre 

J'était tellement désappointée par cette constatation, par cette apparente désertion, que je rentrai littéralement dans la première personne que je rencontrai .Un garçon qui devait avoir a peut près mon age.. Je trébuchai et failli tomber .. Heureusement, le garçon me rattrapa a temps..

« Que faites vous ici ? »Demanda t'il 

« J'était à la bibliothèque.. »Commençais-je 

Je détaillai un peu plus le garçon, et je me rendis compte que je ne le connaissait pas.. Il avait des cheveux châtain plutôt mal coiffés , et il avait un badge de préfet .Je ne connaissait pas tous les élèves de 5 eme 6eme et 7eme année , pas touts , mais j'était sure de connaître au moins les préfets , j'en était une quand meme .. Mais il n'en faisait pas partie.

« Qui êtes vous ? »Demandais je 

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t'il pour toute réponse, d'un air suspicieux 

« Hermi- euh- Mya Ranger ! »Dis je rapidement .Je ne savait pas pourquoi je lui avait donné un faux nom, mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de lui donner mon vrai nom 

« Vous étés nouvelle ici ? Ou vous venez rendre visite a quelqu'un ? »

«Ah, ah.. » Je le pointai d'un doigt d'un air amusé  « Je répond a la votre si vous répondez a la mienne ! »

« Remus. »Répondit il en me faisant une révérence aussi inattendue que drôle …

Je hochai la tête.. Mais en arrêtant de la hocher, je réalisai enfin.. Ça me frappa comme un coup de poignard..

« Remus ? .. »Ma voix était plus aigue que d'habitude, cela me surpris un peu, mais sa ne m'empêcha pas de continuer 

« Remus Lupin ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête puis demanda 

« Est-ce que l'on se connaît ? »

« Euh.. »

J'était totalement perdue.. Non seulement ce gars avait le meme nom que mon ancien professeur de DCFM mais en plus en le regardant un peu mieux, il avait vraiment l'air d'une version plus jeune du professeur …. C'était tout simplement Le professeur Lupin a 17 ans …

« Je …Je crois qu'il faut que je vois le directeur.. »C'est tout ce que je pus sortir 

« Il y'a eu un accident et il faut qu'il soit au courant.. »Expliquais je devant son regard inquisiteur..

 Même si une énorme catastrophe aurait été plus approprié..

« Vous étés blessée ? »Demanda .le garçon.. Le professeur Lupin.. Remus ….Que sais je..Avec un air concerné..

« Non, non» le rassurait je rapidement « Je ne suis pas blessée .Mais il _faut_ que je le voie ! »

« D'accord si vous êtes sure que sa va. »Je fis signe que oui..

Il haussa les épaules et dis :

« Puisque vous êtes nouvelle ici, je vais vous y mener.. »

Je en savait pas trop comment lui répondre sans trop en révéler..Je n'avait pas envie qu'il m'accompagne.. Mais je en pouvait pas lui dire la vérité .Je n'allait pas lui dire :

« Non, ne vous en faites pas, je suis étudiante ici depuis 6 ans, je saurait me repérer.. »

J'eut la pensée, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait me poser d'autres questions.. Des questions auxquelles je ne pourrait pas répondre.. Il tourna dans le couloir de gauche en me faisant signe de le suivre.

« Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu a ma question..Est ce que vous venez pour visiter ? »

« Euh …Je ne sais pas trop.. »

Il se retourna vers moi, avec un regard qui me fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je m'explique un peu plus si je voulais me débarrasser de lui …

« Je vais peut etre venir étudier ici, mais je en sais pas se que le directeur va décider.. »

« Ah…Je comprend.. »Sa voix indiquait quelques soupçons, mais il ne poursuivit pas le sujet..

Il commença a designer des objets autour de lui …

« D'habitude le château n'est pas aussi désert que vous le voyez en ce moment, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie a près au lard.. Alors, la plupart des élèves sont en ville .. »

 Il prit un passage secret a travers un tableau.. 

« Le château grouille de passages secrets. » Précisa t'il de sa voix de guide touristique pas encore blasé 

« Les escaliers bougent tout le, temps et certaines pièces changent de places.. »

Nous passâmes tout près d'un groupe de fantôme qui flottaient en plein milieu du passage en papotant..Je e me poussai pas a temps et un des fantômes me passa a travers.. Je senti comme un douche glacée s'abattre sur moi 

« Fait gaffe aux fantôme Lupin ! »Dis une voix en bas de l'escalier que nous descendions « Je en voudrait pas qu'ils meurent après t'avoir touché ! »

« Je ne voudrait pas faire de mal a tes seuls amis..De toutes façons, ils sont déjà morts.. Mais bon, peut tu trouver quelqu'un' de vivant dans tout le château qui veuille passer du temps avec toi ? « 

Je regardai fixement mes pieds, bien décidée a ne pas me mêler de la dispute …Le garçon monta les marches et chuchota quelque chose a mon guide.. Je tendis l'oreille juste assez pour entendre..

« C'est vrai que pour ce qui est de tuer des gens, tu t'y connaît.. »

« La ferme, Rogue !!! »Dit Lupin, il avait pali, et sa voix exprimait de la colère..

Je sursautai quand lupin identifia le garçon.. Je regardai avec curiosité le garçon du meme age que moi et Remus habillé tout en noir …

Remus et moi passâmes a coté de lui, et nos regard se croisèrent  …Il avait déjà les cheveux longs et raides mais pas gras.. Il avait le teint pale mais pas cireux. ET son nez n'était pas crochu comme celui du professeur de potion que je connaissais. Il avait du etre cassé plus tard..

Il ressemblait au maître des potion dont je me rappelait , plus jeune évidemment , mais aussi plus insouciant évidemment qu'il est plus insouciant , me dit une petite voix , Il n'a pas encore eut l'occasion de devenir mangemort , de tuer des innocents ni de torturer verbalement de pauvres élèves …

Il me regarda, ses yeux noirs me jaugeant et me défiant.. J'aurai juré qu'il avait compris que je n'était pas de se temps.. Je n'arrivait pas a détourner mon regard.. Je n'aurait jamais fixé mon professeur de potion comme cela dans mon époque mais la , la barrière habituelle élève /professeur était détruite… 

Quelque chose se produisit … ce fut comme… De l'électricité.. Je ne m'était jamais sentie si vivante, 

Si  …

Je détournai le regard, et je me promis de ne plus jamais penser a se qui venait de me traverser l'esprit …

Une promesse qui fut brisée pratiquement en meme temps qu'elle fut faite, malheureusement..

Remus et moi continuâmes de marcher, et je senti les yeux de Rogue sur moi , longtemps après que je lui ai tourné le dos ..Peut etre qu'il avait senti la meme chose …

Une heure plus tard, je me dirigeai vers mon nouveau dortoir, celui de griffondor.. Dumbledore m'avait offert le thé en écoutant mon histoire.. Il m'avait donné la permission de chercher comment retourner a mon époque.. ET il avait proposé que entre temps, je suive les cours ici, de manière a ne pas prendre de retard par rapport a ceux de mon époque et aussi pour éloigner les soupçons…

 Nous avions mis au point une histoire, comme quoi je venais d'etre transférée de Durmstang.. J'avait été repartie a griffondor et que je suivrait les cours de 6 eme année ..

« Miss…Ranger , »dit dumbledore « je sais que vous tenez en votre possession bien des choses au sujet du futur … »

Sa voix demandait une réponse, alors je répondit prudemment :

« Oui…. »

Il hocha la tête et continua 

« Je crois que se serait dans l'intérêt de tout le monde , que vous changiez le futur le moins possible ….. Changer ne serait ce qu'une seule chose peut avoir d'innombrable conséquences . »

Il s'arrêta semblant chercher ses mots :

« Si vous ne sauvez ne serait ce qu'une seule vie maintenant , cela peut en tuer des milliers .. »

Quand il entendit mon souffle horrifié , il se dépêcha de me rassurer

« Je ne dit pas que cela va arriver …J'espère juste que vous comprendrez que rester discrète est la meilleure solution .. »

Je n'arrivait pas a parler , trop abasourdie par se que je venait d'entendre ..Je pensait a se que je pourrait changer et quelles conséquences il pourraient y avoir ..

Si j'empêchait Voldemort de tuer les parent de Harry , il ne serait jamais orphelin et ne vivrai jamais avec les dursley ….Sirius n'irait jamais a Azkaban , Ron n'aurait jamais son rat , qui en mordrait jamais malfoy ..Mais pire , Voldemort ne perdrait jamais ses pouvoirs ….Une seule chose de changée et les ricochets étaient si nombreux , si différents …

Je sentait une boule dans mon estomac ..ET je répondit a dumbledore avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude 

« Je vois ou vous voulez en venir .. »

Je le regardai totalement perdue .

« Comment saurais je se que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ? »Demandai je espérant ses conseils 

« Usez votre intelligence , Miss Ranger …Si vous savez que quelque chose doit se passer , ne faites rien pour l'en empêcher , pour le reste , je crois que cela se passera tout seul .. »

Il souri et me reconduit jusqu 'a la porte 

La mise en garde du directeur me rendit plus prudente que normalement .. Pendant les premiers temps , j'était trop terrorisée pour parler normalement , persuadée que je n'aurait pas du dire sa , et que a cause de moi le monde allait etre détruit ..

Persuadée que comme Argus Rusard allaient passer plus de temps a nettoyer le hall , a cause d'une élève de trop , qu'il autoriserait les élèves a faire plus de chose , donc que peut etre l'un d'entre qui allait jouer un rôle important dans mon présent –ou le futur – serait tué ou quoi que se soit ..

Tout sa pour dire qu'au début , le stress était mon éternel compagnon…Mais au bout d'un moment , je mis de coté le 'qu'est qui va se passer si ..' et commençai a vraiment m'installer dans ma nouvelle demeure. A cause de cette incertitude primaire , nombre de mes camarades de classes me prirent pour une timide et discrète fille , me laissant seule avec moi-même . Et c'était exactement ce que je voulait , que l'on me laisse en paix .. 

Je suis sure que vous voyez a peu près se qui c'es passé quand j'ai commence a s'habituer a mon nouveau temps . Je devint assez amie avec les griffondors de mon ages ..J'était en bon terme avec les maraudeurs et Lily , bien que je les évitai car en leur présence , le risque de faire des gaffes et de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas augmentait ..Je voulait les laisser découvrir leur futur ..

Je ne pouvait pas dire a James et Lily que dans moins de  5 ans ils ne seraient plus de se monde ..Ni a Sirius qu'il allait passer 12 ans en prison , a Azkaban , pour un crime qu'il n'aurait pas commis , trahi par un de ses amis ..En fait , quasiment tout mes camarades allaient avoir des futurs bien sombres ..

De mon temps , Sirius était toujours mis a prix , Lily et James étaient mort , Remus avait un travail mais il était regardé de travers , les Longdubats étaient des légumes a l'hôpital Ste Mangouste , Rogue était recherché par Voldemort pour trahison , Minerva était seule , Et dumbledore était de plus en plus vieux , et n'était meme pas cru par le ministère quand il affirmait le retour de voldemort !

Donc je fit de mon mieux pour etre sympathique envers eux , mais je n'allait pas plus loin , je n'allait pas leur parler de moi-même ..'Mya' faisait son possible pour rester au second plan , en majorité  , elle y réussi ..

En majorité ….

J'était considérée comme une bête étrange par mes camardes ..Il ne me le disaient pas en face évidemment , mais ils pouvait voir que j'était différente. Parfois , je révéler par mégarde quelques bribes de futur , ou j'employais de l'argot qui n'était meme pas encore inventé …

Toute sortes de petites choses , mais qui misent bout a bout , faisaient que pas grand monde ne tenait a me tenir la conversation …Le fait de Refuser de suivre divination , ne fit que renforcer cette impression ..Le fait que je puisse faire des prédictions sans suivre de cours faisait que les autre se méfiaient encore plus ..  
  


J'appris a mes dépend que pas grand monde n'aimait réellement savoir quel allait etre son avenir…Moins que l'on pouvait le croire …

Et en plus de sa , j'était de parents moldus ..Il y'avait bien moins d'élèves comme moi que a mon époque ..Ce fut l'une des époques et plus ennuyeuse et ou je, fut la plus seule ..

Alors , seule , et mal aimée , je passait tout mon temps libre a étudier l'accident qui avait causé cette dislocation temporelle , mais sa ne me fut pas d'un grand secours ..Aucun des livres que je prit ne semblait correspondre a mon cas , et je ne trouvai aucune solution ..

Evidemment ,j'était plus méfiante, je faisait plus attention ..Je n'avait aucune envie de retourner encore 22 ans dans le passé ..Même si l'idée d'avoir Dumbledore comme professeur de Métamorphose serait assez intéressant

Quand il devint clair , malgré toutes mes recherches et mes essais , que je ne pourrait pas retourner dans mon temps de la meme manière que celle qui m'avait amené ici , je me mit a chercher d'autre moyens ….

Ce fut a causes de ces expérience que je devint amie avec a dernière personne que j'aurait pu imaginer ..

Severus Rogue 

La sensation que nous avions ressenti des notre première rencontre  ce reproduisait chaque fois que nous nous croisions dans un couloirs ou que nous étudiions quelque chose ensemble …Même en cour , je ressentait sa présence comme une intense et pourtant si agréable chaleur …

**

Fin de la première partie ….

_Que pensez vous de se début ? Bon , la deuxième partie et pour la fin de la semaine prochaine , j'espère …_

Réponses aux review ..

Genevieive : Merci , c'est grace a toi que ej me suis appercue de mon erreur …Pour dumbledore , elle dit que 'si elle retournait encore 22 ans dans le passé , elle aurait Dumbledorecomme prof , ben oui , elle arrverait a peu pres a l'epoque de Tom , et a cette apoque , Dumbledore était profeseur et non directeur ..Pour Remus je reconnais , je me suis trompée , mais bon ….Comme je l'ai di plus haut la suite ne sera malheureusement pas avant dimanche prochain , pas demain , l'autre …

Ccilia : Contente que tu aimes ….C justeent car le sujet est original que je l'ai traduite !!!Malheureusement , la suite n'est pas avant une semaine …(je me repete po la ? )

Piloup : Bon , ben mes faute s'explique par la note du haut …Desolée , mais bon maintenant , c'est corrigé ..c vrai qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur Trelawney , pourtant c'est un perso interresant …C'est pour sa que g fait se petit cycle sur elle ..Normalemnt ya une troisième traduction , mais quand ? je ne sais pas …Pi ausis une histoire original e, de moi ! Mias pour je ne sais pas quand non plus ….Merci des compliments ..Mais la suite ..vous connaissez la suite 

Bon , pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu l'original , reviewer …..


	3. partie 2

.

La véritable histoire de Mlle trelawney

_Auteur : rhitmcshanm (rhitmcshanm@juno.com) si vous voulez lui Ecrire faite le en anglais ..Mais de toute façon , toutes vos review seront traduite et je lui enverrait …_

_Traductrice : Miss_padfoot ou Sandrine comme vous voulez !_

_Titre original__: The true story of Sibyl trelawney_

_Disclaimer__: Ah mon grand regrets, les personnages n'appartiennent ni a rithmcshanm ni a moi.. En plus l'histoire ne m'appartient meme pas !! Je en suis que l'humble traductrice …_

_Rating : Pg-13 par l'auteur, bien que je n'y trouve rien de bien spécial , mais bon , allons pour PG13 …._

_Note de la traductrice__ :__ Ritmcshanm (do you know how your name is difficult to remember ) Your fic si so good , and I was very happy to traduce her ! Your fic is one of the better I've ever read!_

_Cette fic, je l'ai adorée a un point, c'est pas possible, ce dit etre l'une des fic que j'ai le plus aimée toutes langues confondues.. Même plus que les porte (enfin au moins autant !!!) Donc, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette traduction..Dites le moi !!!_

Partie 2

Je posait ma plume quelques instants , rassemblant tout le courage qui avait fait de moi une griffondor , la dernière partie allait etre la plus dure …Je ma massai les temps , essayant de chasser le mal de tête qui essayait insidieusement de s'installer .J'aurait besoin de tout mes esprit pour finir se récit cette nuit ..J'avait un démon a battre dans la tour d'a coté dans quelques heures ..Je souri a ma blague stupide et tordue ..Et je repris mon récit ..

**

C'était le début des classes dans se temps la aussi , donc je n'eut pas besoin de rattraper ..En fait , en beaucoup de domaines , j'était d'un niveau supérieur a ma classe ….En potion , j'était meilleure que n'importe quel élèves , année et maison confondues ..A part un élève …

Severus Rogue

Notre professeur de potion  -il n'était pas assez bon pour que je l'appelle maître –Décida qu'il pourrait nous prendre a part et nous faire travailler ensemble sur des sujet qui dépassaient de loin tout se que l'on pouvait apprendre a Poudlard ..Je pense que se qui se passa était inévitable..

            Nous passions de longs moments ensembles , sans surveillance aucune ..Et cette attirance , cette électricité ne faiblissait pas …J'ai essayé de résister , je savait a quel futur il était destiné , et que je ne faisait pas partie de se futur….Ensuite quand je trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez moi , notre relation ne pourrait continuer ..Les élèves ne sortent pas avec des professeurs.

_Et_ - me chuchotait une petite voix –_que penserait Ron et Harry ?Je_ me battu contre cette attirance avec toute mon obstination et mon courage de Griffondor …

Ma résistance céda au bout d'un mois …Severus n'était le détestable et graisseux homme du futur .Il avait les cheveux long et raide , le visage pale , les traits carré , mais ses yeux ….J'aurai pu  me perdre dans ses yeux ..Il était en septième année et je savait se qu'il lui arriverait après son départ de l'école ..Je ne pouvait pas retenir le futur ..Mais je ne pouvait pas me retenir .

***

Je soupirai , posai la plume et attrapai le verre de cognac que j'avais laissé a ma portée … Je pris une petite gorgée , en espérant utiliser les effets de l'alcool pour m'aider a écrire ce qui c'est passé ensuite …

Je trouve toujours ironique que la seule personne qui me fut si complémentaire , je l'ai rencontrée a cause d'un accident et que l'on ne puisse etre ensemble que grâce – ou a cause – de cet accident  …

Si j'avait découvert sa personnalité , ou son sens de l'humour , quand il était encore mon professeur de potion , il n'y aurait jamais eu quoi que se soit entre nous .. Aucun élève ne voudrait avoir une relation avec l'homme qu'il est devenu ..La , nous étions a égal , tous les deux étudiants , nous avions une chance …

Mon accident me permit de trouver l'amour ..

Si se n'était pas aussi sérieux  , je suis sure que je trouverais sa très drôle …

Je repris ma plume , bien décidée a finir cette histoire avant que l'alarme ne sonne ..C'est cette nuit qu'il faut que je finisse ..

**

Je suis tombée amoureuse …C'était imprévu, pour ne rien dire d'autre …mais bientôt , il fit parti de moi , de mon âme ..On se ressemblait ….Il aimais apprendre autant que moi ..Il se posait constamment des questions, cherchant les réponses , pour mourir et grandir.. 

Il avait un sens de l'humour sec et cinglant mais totalement en harmonie avec le mien ..Il pouvait me faire rire juste en  haussant un sourcil ..Il me rendait heureuse et je l'apaisait ..

Je ne veut pas vous faire penser que notre relation était comme une verte prairie avec des oiseau qui gazouillent et tout les stéréotypes romantiques que vous pouvez imaginer …

C'était plutôt comme un averse torrentielle , avec de l'orage des éclair et parfois des grêlon …Il me fallu du temps pour m'enlever de l'esprit que c'était mon professeur ..Mais je fini par l'oublier …Nous étions tout les eux des fortes tête ave de opinions bien tranchées …..

Les disputes étaient inévitables ..Parfois je me disait que s'il n'avait pas les le sortilège de silence toute l'école aurait pu entendre nos disputes ..Mais derrière les affrontement , il y'a toujours eut du respect ..La jeune fille que j'était était parfois intimidée et effrayée par sa version plus âgées , mais dans se temps , j'était parfois intimidée par le jeune homme qu'il était , mais il ne m'a jamais effrayée ..Même dans les disputes quand son visage était déformé par une rage furieuse ou justifiée , il ne m'a jamais effrayée ..

Je pouvais voir les ténèbres sous jacents de sa personnalité , juste sous la surface visible.. C'était sa qui le rendait brusque et cruel envers les autres étudiants mais pas envers moi ..Nos relation étaient moins ..enfin différente de se qu'il montrait aux autres …

Notre histoire fut bientôt autant branché spirituel et émotionnel que physique ..Même quand nous nous retrouvions la nuit , se n'était pas seulement pour le sexe , c'était pour faire l'amour , car il était irréfutable qu'il y'avait de l'amour ..Un amour que je ne pus jamais , jamais admettre totalement ..

Une nuit ou il était en moi , il me murmura 

« Je t'aime « 

Et je compris ..

Je tenait le futur dans mes mains ..

Une voulait que je lui réponde « je t'aime aussi »Et je savait que si je faisait sa , il ne deviendrai jamais un mangemort ..L'autre me disait de me taire et de le laisser suivre le chemin qui lui était tracé .

Je ne dis rien ..

Et c'est a se moment que mourut le Severus Rogue que je connaissait ..

**

Je m'arrêtai encore d'écrire.. Je savait se que mon silence lui ferait ..Mais je ne pouvait rien faire d'autre ..Je soupirai encore , en réalisant pourquoi je n'avait jamais mis cette histoire sur le papier ..

Elle était terrible ….

Je savais que je ne ressentirai plus rien de pareil , d'aussi fort ..Le supplice que j'ai fait subir , le supplice que j'ai subi …L'amour , le supplice , la passion …

Harry et Ron ne m'aurait jamais décrite comme quelqu'un passionné par autre chose que par l'école .Mais je l'était par lui …ET , Mon Dieu , je le suis encore !....Sur le papier cela semble si froid , si dénué d'émotion , mais cette nuit la , j'ai brisé deux cœurs …

J'ouvris prudemment le tiroir , et tâtonnai a la recherche de cette petite clé , que je n'avait jamais utilisée ..L'ayant trouvée , je la regardait indécise ..Avec un mouvement de la tête (et une bonne gorgée de Cognac , je dois l'avouer )je la sorti de son tiroir .

M'étirant le plus,possible , j'atteint le dessus du meuble , et touchai a la boite , que je savais la …Je la posai doucement sur la table et soufflai dessus pour enlever la poussière qui saison près saison s'était incrustée ….

J'enfonçai la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvrit ..Je dégluti difficilement quand je senti la pluie des souvenirs couler sur moi …Décidée a sortir le reste des objets de la boite plus tard , je pris seulement la photo ..La seule photo qui n'ait jamais été prise de moi et Severus ensemble ..

Sur la photo , le regard dur et habitue de Severus était remplacé par un léger sourire ..Tandis que je la regardait , son image regarda la mienne et son visage s'adoucit encore ..Mon image lui fit un petit geste , un large sourire aux lèvres ..

J'avait gardé la photo quelque temps sur mon bureau jusqu'à se que se souvenir soit trop pénible a regarder durant mes journées et mes nuits de solitude , et de solitaire ..

Je l'avait enfermée a clé , me promettant de ne la rouvrir que LA nuit ..Cette nuit …La photo a elle seule en disait plus que le rouleau de parchemin que je venais de noircir ..Je retournai au bureau ou je mit la photo en pied ..C 'était sa place , la place d'honneur , je la regardait , espérant y puiser le courage de continuer .

Car dieu sait qu'il m'en fallait ..Cela m'aida , ainsi qu'une nouvelle gorgée de cognac …Résignée ,je repris la plume , déterminée a faire tout mon possible pour finir mon récit avant que l'alarme ne se manifeste ..

**

Il a rejoint Voldemort juste après son diplôme , et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher ..Car je savait que c'était son chemin ..Mais j'aurai pu ..Trois mots , et son futur aurait été totalement différent ..Il était encore temps a l'époque que je lui dise ..Le futur aurait pu se résumer a vivre ensemble –a jamais – avec une famille heureuse ..

OU alors Voldemort n'aurait pas accepté le reniement de Severus et l'aurait tué . Au moins avec la voie qu'il suivait désormais , je savait qu'il vivrait encore longtemps. Il ne serait peut etre pas heureux , mais il serait en vie ..

Ma dernière année a Poudlard passa inaperçue en grande partie ..Je recherchait toujours le moyen de retourner dans mon temps , mais se fut ne vain encore .Quand j'ai passé mes derniers examens –que j'ai réussi sans probleme – je n'était pas vraiment sure de savoir se que j'allait faire de ma vie .

Dans mon temps , j'avait tout planifié : l'université , apprentissage , maîtrise et finalement diplôme de professorat ..Faire des recherches pour améliorer le monde magique ..Mais dan se temps , mon devoir de protéger le futur excluait que j'en ai un .J'ai fini par accepter a contre cœur qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de retourner dans mon temps malgré tout mes essais dan toutes les branches possibles de la magie …

J'ai parcouru le monde .Visitant des cités moldues , rendant visites a de vieux sorcier pour apprendre , tout s pour passer le temps , sans réel objectif . J'était en France , en train d'étudier les sorcières de la renaissance quand j'ai appris que Poudlard recherchait un professeur de divination …

Curieusement après quelques petites recherches , j'ai découvert a mon grand étonnement , qu'il n'y avait aucune sorcière nommé Sibylle Trelawney dans le monde entier ..La folle dont je me rappelais , celle que j'avait eu dans le futur ne semblait pas exister ..

C'est a se moment que j'ai pris ma décision ..

J'ai ecrit a Dumbledore , lui donnant ma candidature pour le poste , et signant du nom de Sibylle trelawney .J'ai commencé a étudier la divination pour de bon ..Rattrapant 5 année de perdues en cinq jours , se qui n'est pas peu dire ..Je reçu finalement un hibou de poudlard ..Je devais me présenter au château le lendemain pour une entrevue ..Ce qui me lassait un jour pour affiner le sortilège qui me ferai ressembler au professeur Trelawney dont je me rappelai vaguement ..

D'abord j'ai trouvé une formule qui me permettrais de ressembler a elle , puis je n'oubliait pas les lunettes  ,..Je commençait a ressembler a un insecte ..Parfait ..Avec une petite formule , je fini par achever ma mutation ..Je me suis entraînée a utiliser cette voix chaude et mystérieuse qui m'avait marquée lors de ma troisième année .Je me couchai tard se soir la ..Mais sa en valait la peine ..

J'était devenue Sibylle trelawney 

Dumbledore sembla ne pas voir que je jouait un rôle , mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me fit croire qu'il pensait m'avoir déjà vue avant , voir qui j'était sous le masque ..Il me demanda de lui faire une démonstration et je sorti ma boule de cristal ..Je la regardait fixement , et fini par murmurer :

« Je vois que vous allez m'engager . »

Il rit et me regarda comme si il m'évaluai ..Je soutint son regard , légèrement cachée derrière me lunettes .Ma prédiction se révéla vraie , il m'engagea ..Je savait que j'était qualifiée pour se job , en dépit de tout les cours que j'avait manqué durant toute ma scolarité et mon immense dédain pour quiconque perdrait son temps a regarder des dessins formés par des feuilles de thé ou a fixer obstinément une boule de cristal ..

J'était l'une des quelques et rare personne qui _savait_ se qui allait se passer .

Deux an après que j'eu rejoint le corps enseignant de Poudlard , Severus y entra ..Il avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois ou je l'avait vu.. Et cela me fit de la peine ..

Je savait que j'en était en partie responsable et j'aurai voulu qu les choses soient différentes …Il avait l'air brisé , blessé , même après qu'il est été reconnu innocent et bon espion ..Brisé a cause de se qu'il avait fait tout de se qu'on l'avait forcé a faire ..

Il me serra la main sans aucune émotion quand Dumbledore nous présenta ..Il ne réalisa pas qui j'était et n'essaya d'ailleurs jamais de regarder derrière le miroir ..J'ai essaye de me convaincre que je n'en était pas vexée , que c'était une preuve de mes pouvoirs qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ..

Mais ça me blessa quand je vit que celui que j'avait aimé – et que j'aimais encore – n'était pas assez malin pour voir derrière les apparences et voir mon âme , et la reconnaître ..

J'ai finalement continué ma voie , restant presque tout le temps dans ma tour , ne descendant que très rarement ..Dumbledore me laissait souvent louper les réunions professorales , me communiquant les bases ensuite …Sa décision fut sans doute appuyée par quasiment tout les autre professeurs , vu que j'avait fait de mon mieux pour me rendre détestable envers eux ..

ET aucun d'entre eux ne me fut amical , même au fil des ans ..Leur prédire des morts atroces étaient l'un de mes masse temps favoris ..Cela ennuyait toujours énormément McGonagall que je lui dise qu'elle allait mourir a la fin de l'année Enfin , sa l'exaspérait plutôt ….

A chaque fois que je lui annonçait que j'était sure que telle ou telle catastrophe allait se produire , elle avait un froncement de ne dédaigneux ET s'en allant en m'ignorant totalement ..Je pense que se qui m'a rendu le plus anthypatique a ses yeux , était que je prédisait de désastreuses défaites a l'équipe de quidditch à Griffondor chaque fois que j'en avait l'occasion 

J'avoue franchement qu'a chaque réunion de professeurs a laquelle j'était obligée d'assister , je n'attendait ne serait se que la moindre occasion pour faire une de mes prédictions , de ma plus mystérieuse voix ..Même si la plupart du temps , mes 'vision' n'étaient que de pures bêtises sorties toutes droit de mon imagination , je sortais quand même quelquefois de vraie paroles , juste pour asseoir un peu de ma crédibilité …

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que les autre professeurs me considèrent comme une arriérée mentale totalement irrécupérable .. Si quelqu'un me posait une question sur son futur , je ne maugréait que quelques paroles sans sens aucun , au sujet du ciel qui s'assombrissait OU du monde physique qui troublait mon troisième œil. 

Je crois que tous les professeurs ont pensé qu'a force de passer mes journées enfumée dans l'encens , cela me provoquait des hallucination , ou des truc dans le genre ..ET je ne fit jamais rien pour chasser cette rumeur .

En réalité , je passait mon temps libre – et il y'en avait beaucoup – a perfectionner mais capacités dans d'autre matières .J'était très bonne en potion et en arithmancie car j'appréciais la logique de ses matière et évidement j'avait un très bon niveau en enchantement vu que j'était obligée de me garder sous l'emprise d'un sort constamment ..

Les événements continuèrent  a se dérouler comme le désirait l'Histoire ..Je n'ai rien fait pour arrêter voldemort , je n'ai rien révélé de se que je savait  a personne même pas a Dumbledore ..Je réalise comme j'ai réalisé a l'époque que le cours du temps doit etre préservé , mais laisser des personne souffrir et mourir pour cela est quelque chose qui m'a toujours dépassé , et qui me faisait mal , plus mal que n'importe quoi , qui me glaçai jusqu'à la moelle ..

Je me tint en arrière et regardai voldemort gagner de jour en jour plus de pouvoirs ..Je ne dis rien quand il tua James et Lily , ni quand Sirius fut envoyé a Azkaban a tort  , ni quand Peter a rejoint la famille Weasley. Je me tint a l'écart des réjouissances qui célébraient le 'garcon-qui-a-survecu 'et passai cette fête seule ..

Les années qui précédèrent mon arrivée , enfin de mon jeune moi , a Poudlard furent peu mouvementée .J'ai enseigné a Bill et Charly , j'ai supporter Percy , j'ai été assez étonnée par les capacités d'Olivier Dubois et riait –en silence – aux blague des Fred et George ..

Je voyait les choses d'un coté totalement différent que celui que je connaissait lors de ma jeunesse ..ET pour cela l'accident n'était pas si inutile ..En grande partie ..

Je voyais Severus sombrer de plus en plus dans une sorte de dépression , de bourbier immense dont il était le prisonnier .Je savait qu'il se voyait comme quelqu'un de mauvais et a cause de sa , il rendit cette supposition vraie .Je savais qu'il était seul en enfer , mais il était seul et ne faisait rien pour changer ..Et je ne pouvait rien faire pour inverser la tendance ..

Il s'éloigna des autre professeurs pratiquement aussi bien que moi .La seule différence c'est que les autre professeurs restaient loin de lui car il le voulait, tandis que moi , ils m'évitaient royalement  car ils ne me supportaient pas ..Ils auraient supporté Severus sans probleme mais il voulait que l'on le laisse en paix , mais si il  le demandaient ils reviendraient lui parler , pas a moi …

C'est assez drôle en y pensant ..J'était a l'époque la professeur la plus détestée de poudlard , et je crois que même si Rogue s'était mis a tuer ses élèves il ne m'aurait pas volé la première place ..

Le jour que j'avait si longtemps redouté arriva , comme arrivent les jours que l'on redoute , c'est-à-dire  , trop vite .Le jour ou mon jeune moi arriva a Poudlard .J'était assise en bout de table , Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je soit au moins présente pour le premier jour , quand elle – je – entrai dans la salle avec le reste de sa –ma – classe ..

C'était un peu amusant de voir combien j'était terrifiée a se moment la .Mais en voyant Ron et Harry j' ai réalisé a quel point ils me manquaient , il m'avaient manqué ..J'avait change beaucoup au fil des ans , mais au fond , je restai Hermione ..Une Hermione plus âgée , qui vit sa voie bifurquer totalement cette nuit la ..J'ai du me mordre les lèvres pour en pas appeler Ron et Harry ..Ils me manquaient et sa me faisait mal de les voir sans pouvoir leur dire quoi que se soit 

D'où j'était assise je pus voir la réaction de Severus quand Minerva appela Hermione Granger , son visage devint d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses yeux se rétrécirent au fur et a mesure qu'il m'observait , enfin ma version moins âgée ..

« Griffondor ! »hurla finalement le chapeau et les acclamations fusèrent et se répandirent d'un bout a l'autre de la pièce..

*Fin de la deuxime partie *

REponses aux reviews :

Arwen : tu prefrai la premiere traduce ? Si tu veux , mais moi je prefere celle la ..C'est vraie qu'elle est un peu compliquée mais elle est trop bien , elle est a a fois triste originale romantique , enfin si on veut , mais je trouve que c'est une belle mais triste histopire d'amour ..Bn evidemment je vais pas dire comment sa fini ..Pi aussi quand tu imagine , Hermione qui devient la prof qu'elle supporte le moins s'est assez marrant ..Enfin bref , c'est ma fic preferée , de celle que j'ai lue ne anglais et pratiquement de toute celle que j'ai lu en francais …Alor comme sa ta pas un cerveau convenable ? Ben le min il est entier , mais tordu et pervers , nn je rigole , tu sais y'a une bnque de cerveau a Paris tu devrai y aller ..En fait la bas , les gens tres riches donnent un peu de leur cerveau aux pauvres ..Sa pourrait t'aider …si si !! je t'assure …Sinon je vais faire une autre fic avec Sibylle pas une traduce se coup ci , kan joré fini celle la evidemnt , en fait c'est comment Sibylle se met a sortir avec ….Enfin tu vois qui ..Mon couple favori quoi !

Cec : Bne vla un morceau de la suite , en fite la fic elle st finie ne anglais , mais comme elle fait 24 pages a l'origine en un seul chapitre , ben je la coupe en petits morceaux ….c'est comme un gros poisson , pour le faire cuire faut le cuper ne morco car sinon i rentre po ds la casserole !! Cette comparaison est stupide je sais et je vais d'ailleur aller la mettre dans le dico 'expresion pourrave '

 

Bon alors merci a tout mes reviewer ..Bon il me reste plus qu'une partie a mettre ..Enfin a traduire d'abord , apres je pourrais me consacrere a autre chose ..Peut etre yune traduction d'un slash ou alors une histoire originale ..Pis il me reste aussi la suite du boa a ecrire et aussi la suite de toutes mes autres mini fics ..bon ben reviwer !!!


	4. partie 3

La véritable histoire de Mlle trelawney

_Auteur : rhitmcshanm (rhitmcshanm@juno.com) si vous voulez lui Ecrire faite le en anglais ..Mais de toute façon , toutes vos review seront traduite et je lui enverrait …_

_Traductrice : Miss_padfoot ou Sandrine comme vous voulez !_

_Titre original__: The true story of Sibyl trelawney_

_Disclaimer : Ah mon grand regrets, les personnages n'appartiennent ni a rithmcshanm ni a moi.. En plus l'histoire ne m'appartient meme pas !! Je en suis que l'humble traductrice …_

_Rating : Pg-13 par l'auteur, bien que je n'y trouve rien de bien spécial , mais bon , allons pour PG13 …._

_Note de la traductrice :__ Ritmcshanm (do you know how your name is difficult to remember ) Your fic si so good , and I was very happy to traduce her ! Your fic is one of the better I've ever read!_

_Cette fic, je l'ai adorée a un point, c'est pas possible, ce dit etre l'une des fic que j'ai le plus aimée toutes langues confondues.. Même plus que les porte (enfin au moins autant !!!) Donc, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette traduction..Dites le moi !!!_

Partie 3

Je vis le moment où Severus comprit que Mya Ranger et Hermione Granger ne faisait qu'une. Sa respiration se fit haletante, et ses mains serrèrent convulsivement son verre. Je regardai Dumbledore pour voir si il comprenait quelque chose, ou en tout cas comment il comprenait la scène. Il regarda alternativement moi et Severus, avec un air malicieux. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux. 

La voix perçante de Minerva lorsqu'elle appela 'Harry Potter' brisa finalement la tension qui irradiait de Severus et qui me poussait à garder mes yeux fixés sur lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un espèce de sourire alors que le portrait craché de James s'asseyait nerveusement sur le tabouret. Le sourire s'accompagna d'un regard fixe et furieux quand le chapeau annonça :

« Gryffondor ! »

Et Severus retourna s'occuper de son assiette. Toute ma volonté, celle que j'avait développé au cours de toutes ses années loin de mon temps, me fut nescience pour rester assise bien sagement a ma table. Je senti des larmes perler et me picoter les yeux. Je me débrouillai pour trouver un prétexte et sortis le plus vite que je le pus. Revoir mes anciens amis, me revoir, si jeune, ne m'avais fait que prendre encore plus conscience de ce que j'avais, ou j'allais, perdre. J'aurai tellement aimé que cette douleur s'arrête ! ... oh… Comme j'aurai aimé que cela s'arrête…

Je pense que c'était une bonne chose que les élèves ne suivent pas divination des leur première année, car même après que le premier choc fut passé, j'étais dans tout mes états. A la fois, un affolement généralisé, mais aussi une énorme boule qui ne voulait pas quitter mon estomac.

Je savais que je ne pourrai pas leur faire de cadeau, que je devrai être aussi défaitiste que le professeur que j'avais connu, mais au moins, j'aurai pu m'amuser un peu, et pourquoi pas, donner une petite étincelle dans leur vie.

Leur premier jour de Divination. Oh ! Comme j'ai pu trouver ça drôle ! Du moment où la trappe s'ouvrit au dessus d'Harry au moment ou la cloche sonna, je crois que se fut le meilleur moment de ma vie d'enseignante, depuis l'accident. La salle de classe – avec sa lumière tamisée, son ameublement du plus mauvais goût – tout me rappelait mon premier jour de classe. Je vous avoue que la seule chose que je regrette même après toutes ces années, c'est le fait que Sibylle trelawney utilise bien trop de cet encens beaucoup trop doux pour sentir bon ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré un truc qui pue autant !

« Bienvenue »Dis-je aux élèves de ma plus mystérieuse voix .« Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique. »

Au regards qu'ils me lancèrent je sus que je les avais entièrement dupée. Pas un seul ne vit Hermione Granger sous la voix, les lunettes, les perles, les bracelets et les robes qu'arborait Sibylle Trelawney. Je commençai le cour avec mon – désormais habituel – spitch sur ô combien la divination est difficile, combien les livres sont inutiles et que le véritable don est rare. Ensuite je commençai à faire quelques prédictions. Je savais qu'elle deviendraient vraies. J'ai toujours eu une très bonne mémoire et faire jaillir les visions que j'avais entendues plus jeune était vraiment très simple.

Neville et sa tasse, Lavande et ce qu'elle redoutait, l'élève qui nous quitterait à jamais. Cette dernière était un peu fausse vu qu'au bout du compte je reviendrai dans cette salle. Pour Harry il était relativement facile de lui dire que le chien/ le sinistros était dans sa tasse de thé. Je pus voir l'effet que ça lui fit et un moment je me dis que je ne devrais pas utiliser mon poste et mes savoirs pour le tourmenter… 

Mais je passai bien vite au-dessus de cela. Je pris ça comme une sorte de revanche pour m'avoir un peu trop taquinée avec le fait que je travaillais trop. Le seul probleme avec les année fut que j'eu à passer avec Lavande et Parvati beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'aurai voulu. Surtout que je devins très vite leur prof favori.

**

Les mots venaient de plus en plus facilement au fur et à mesure que je chassais la crampe de ma main. Je bu une nouvelle gorgée de cognac et observai un moment la flamme de la bougie vaciller sous le courant d'air de la fenêtre entrouverte. Le réveil indiquait que l'heure approchait. Je repris mon récit

**

L'un de mes plus grands regrets fut de ne pas pouvoir rendre visite ou même voir une seule fois mes parents. Enfin pas officiellement. Pendant les vacances, je suis souvent allée me faire soigner les dents ou juste faire une simple visite de contrôle chez eux ce qui me permit d'avoir quand même un peu de contact avec eux.

Cela me redonnait du courage de les voir travailler, ce travail qu'ils aimaient tant. Et aussi de les voir, jeunes mariés… Et voir ma mère enceinte, de moi, fut un tel choc. Rassurée par ses rares contacts, mais je dois admettre que mes dents étaient leur seule préoccupation. Ils ne remarquèrent jamais la ressemblance entre moi et la petite fille qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

La magie n'était pas encore entrée dans leur vie. Ils en étaient encore protégés. Souvent j'attribuais mes larmes à un mal de dent particulièrement violent. J'aurai tellement voulu me confier à eux. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'ai préservé leur innocence. Je portais un toast à mon anniversaire, le jour de ma naissance. Avec quelques bouteilles du meilleur vin et aussi le plus gros et le meilleur gâteau au chocolat dérobé au cuisine. Et je me pris la plus importantes gueules de bois du monde !

**

Avec un grognement je posai la plume. Je me rappelai ce jour. Souvent j'aurai juré ressentir encore le mal de tête du lendemain matin. Mais ça en valait le coup. Pour une nuit j'avais tout oublié. J'avais laissé tombé l'enchantement qui me donnai les traits de Sibylle et j'étais à nouveau Hermione Granger. Je pense que c'était le minimum que je pouvais faire pour célébrer le jour ou je naquis. Après tout, combien de personne peuvent dire avoir été saoule le jour où elles sont entrées dans le monde ?

**

Et les années passèrent. Je me vis grandir. Je vis combien adolescente je faisais la miss-je-sais-tout. Je découvris à quel point s'était agaçant de voir un élève lever constamment la main avec la bonne réponse. Les autres élèves n'essayaient même pas de répondre, persuadés que je donnerais la bonne réponse. C'est ce que je faisais d'ailleurs. 

Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que les autres professeurs pensèrent de mon comportement. Je reconnais avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement quand mon double, plus jeune, quitta définitivement ma classe. Ce qui veut tout dire. J'étais heureuse de me débarrasser de moi-même .

Je m'intéressais aussi, discrètement, aux méthodes d'enseignement de Severus. Lui il essayait toujours de tirer le meilleur de ses élèves quitte à passer pour un salaud. Et dire que moi, je me retrouvais avec des tonnes de pages de prévisions de mort, inventées, de Ron et Harry, des farces de Fred et Georges et une adoration quasi-totale de la part de Lavande et Parvati ! Oui c'était drôle beaucoup de mes élèves en riraient, je le savais j'en avais fait partie et entendues – Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment de valeur. Personne de tout ceux à qui j'ai enseigné n'avait le pus petit don de divination..

A ma grande consternation, l'histoire était devenue réalité, et j'était la favorite de Lavande et Parvati. Elles venaient parfois, sans s'annoncer, dans ma tour, et restaient des heures à parler de ce que voulait dire les rêves qu'elles avaient fait et quelles étaient les révélations sur leur avenir. 

Comme si leur futur incluait le mariage avec des célèbres joueurs de quidditch !!! Bon si elles avaient rêvé que l'on gagnait la guerre contre Voldemort, ok, ça aurait été peut-être un peu plus intéressant. Même quand j'avais été leur camarade , nous avions vraiment très peu de choses en commun. Maintenant nos différends étaient suffisant pour me donner un mal de tête qu'aucune potion n'était capable de guérir. 

J'aurai pu parier que Severus au moins n'avait pas d'élèves qui venaient le voir à l'improviste et qui restaient à bavarder pendant des heures. Son manque de relations avec les autre étaient quelque que je commençais à envier. Très souvent, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'hurler :

 « LONGBUDAT !!!!! DEHORS !!!!! » 

Et d'en être définitivement débarrassée. Je voulais bien qu'il n'avait pas très confiance en lui, mais honnêtement… Il pourrai faire des effort quand même !! Je ressentais aussi – et j'en avais légèrement honte – de la répugnance envers moi-même jeune. 

D'abord son – mon – ton autoritaire, le ton impérieux avec lequel elle donnait des ordres à tout le monde. Mais ce que qui était encore plus affreux, à mon avis, était que ce côté autoritaire était encore une part intégrale de moi. Et puis aussi je détestais les penchants qu'elle ressentait pour Lockhart. Ok, il était mignon, et agréable à regarder, et gentil avec elle, mais quitte à laisser ses hormones prendre le contrôle, autant trouver quelqu'un de mieux que cet abruti ! 

Je changerai totalement à cause d'un seul homme… Severus… Mais il fallait attendre… Même en devenant cet homme détestable, il m'aiderait d'une voie quelque peu inattendu mais qui arriverait.

Mais je n'étais pas que dégoûtée de ma jeunesse. J'attendais avec impatience ma troisième année. Elle grimpa dans mon estime en découvrant le secret de Remus et en s'en tirant plutôt bien.

Remus. Remus était à ajouter à la longue liste de personne que je devais éviter. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il réussisse à voir sous l'enchantement et voir la petite Gryffondor qu'il avait rencontré en sixième année il y a tellement de temps dans le hall.. L'un de mes amis de cette époque. 

L'isolation était dure, mais je savais que je devais la supporter. Cela me surpris beaucoup qu'il ne paraisse pas comprendre que Mya Ranger et Hermione Granger étaient le même personne. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avaient pas été assez proche à ce moment.

Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai commencé à penser et à me dire qu'elle était totalement différente et séparée de moi. Que nous n'étions pas la même personne. Mais après tout, je pense que c'était normal, vu qu'à cette époque, nous étions réellement séparées, deux entités différentes.

Sa quatrième année, j'étais vraiment contente pour elle. Le fait qu'elle sorte de sa coquille grâce à Viktor Krum me rendait vraiment heureuse pour elle. Et la manière dont elle étonna tout le monde au bal de Noël. C'était assez plaisant de voir le visage de Ron et Harry quand ils découvrirent que leur amie était aussi quasiment une femme.

 Je me rappelai aussi les caresses de Victor. Ça avait été mon premier baiser. Ça n'avait pas été plus loin, notre histoire s'était arrêtée peu de temps après, au début de l'été, mais ça avait été plaisant. Au moins, il avait réussi à penser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch. Même après avoir passé presque trente ans à observer ce sport, je n'ai toujours pas vraiment compris les règles.

Ron et Harry, c'était une autre histoire. Je trouve que j'étais assez fâchée après Harry au vu de la manière dont il traitait Ginny, c'était à dire très durement. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais comprit à quel point elle s'intéressai à lui. Mais se fut Ron qui se prit le plus ma fureur dans la figure. 

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point mon plus jeune moi était devenu mignonne. En réalité, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé moi-même. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir une véritable relation avec moi, mais si il avait été un peu plus démonstratif, ça aurait pu se faire.

**

Le présent me rattrapa lorsque l'alarme que j'avais programmée quelques temps plus tôt se manifesta. C'était l'heure. L'histoire était finie en tout cas. La sixième année, rien à en dire, l'accident avait eu lieu avant qu'elle ne commence vraiment. Je posai la plume et prit une dernière gorgée de cognac et regardai le ciel étoilé cherchant du courage. Je pris la photo et la caressai doucement. Les souvenirs, les renoncements et tout ça m'avait causé une sombre peine et une atroce douleur. C'était l'heure d'y aller.

J'enlevai quelques couches des voilages que j'utilisais pour me cacher, sentant que je ne devais pas plus me déguiser que ce qui serait nécessaire. Je descendis les marches grises et commençai mon voyage à travers les donjons. En chemin je m'arrêtai à la cuisine prendre ce que les elfes de maisons m'avaient préparé.

Mes jambes devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et mes pas de plus en plus lents au fur et à mesure que j'approchai de mon but. Finalement j'y étais. J'étais devant _sa_ porte. Je pris une dernière inspiration et toqua.

Et j'attendis. Et j'attendis. Ce fut le silence qui m'accueillit, je n'eus pas de réponse. J'étais totalement désorientée, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Ça ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Le discours que j'avais préparé, les explications et tout sa sortirent de ma tête. Ça n'était pas prévu au programme. Je fis demi-tour, pas vraiment sûre de ce que j'allais faire, pile au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit.

Je tournai immédiatement sur moi-même et me retrouvais face à face à Severus. Il avait l'air de venir de se réveiller, mais ses affaires étaient toujours rigoureusement noires. Son regard était définitivement familier. Ça non plus n'avait pas changé depuis sa jeunesse.

« Sibylle ? »Ricana-t-il « Que me vaut le ….._plaisir_…… De ta visite ? Vient tu m'informer de ma mort imminente ? »

Je respirai nerveusement et dit « Tu ne me laisse pas entrer ? »

Avec mon anxiété, j'avait oublié de prendre mon habituelle voix cassée et chaude. Severus haussa un sourcil en entendant la question, mais aussi la voix puis s'écarta. J'entrai dans la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas le frôler. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans ses appartements, et pendant un moment je ne pu pas dire un seul mot. Tout l'espace libre semblait etre rempli de livres. Je regardai de bas en haut et de droite a gauche, essayant de déchiffrer quelques uns des titres. Sa toux me ramena a la réalité. 

«Ma collection et grande, n'est-ce pas ? »Dit Severus d'une voix traînante, débordante d'alcool « Je suis au regret de t'informer qu'il n'y en a pas un seul sur la lecture dans les feuilles de thé ! »

Je le fusillai du regard et lui répondit : « Je ne lis pas que ça ! Et d'ailleurs la divination ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. »

Encore une fois j'avais oublié de donner à ma voix cette teinte de mystère si reconnaissable et je peux dire que le changement le désarçonna et le fit s'intéresser un peu plus à ce que je disais. _Bien_, pensais-je, _maintenant utilise ton intelligence pour me reconnaître_. Ici dans cette pièce, seul avec lui, je pouvais ressentir ce qui nous avait attiré irrémédiablement il y a des années.

« As-tu une bonne raison pour venir ici à.. »Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre « Deux heures du matin ? Où avais-tu juste envie de me réveiller ? »

Ramenant tout mon courage je poussais les mots hors de moi « Un accident a propulsé Hermione Granger dans le passé » Il ne dit rien et je continuai « Je pense que tu le savais. »

Son visage se tendit immédiatement et il me tourna le dos.

« Vraiment ? Tu as deviné ça par toi-même ?Ou peut-être que c'est ta boule de cristal qui te l'as dit ? » il n'attendit même pas de réponse et continua : « Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je peux même te dire quand ! »

Il était toujours dos à moi et je pouvais voir qu'il était tendu rien qu'à ses épaules. Je restai là un moment à ne rien dire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. J'avais pourtant rêvé des fois et des fois de cette scène, mais évidemment rien de tout ce que j'avais imaginé ne se passait. Finalement je m'approchais de lui et lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis désolée Severus, je sais combien ça fait mal. »

Il m'attrapa violemment la main et m'attira face à lui.

« Tu sais se que je ressens ? »Cracha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique « Comment peux-tu penser comprendre ce que je ressens ? »

Il se déplaça et me barra le chemin, son grand corps, drapé de noir, se dressant menaçant devant mon corps frêle. Je senti un léger sentiment de peur quand il me dit :

« Tu as regardé les étoiles trop longtemps ? »

Ma peur m'inquiétait. Quand nous étions jeunes, je n'ai jamais eu peur une seule fois de lui. Les changements de nos enveloppes s'étaient apparemment répandues à l'intérieur. Il fallait désespérément que nous deux guérissions de tout ça ! Il continua, ne remarquant même pas la petite préoccupation dans mes yeux, sans doute porté par la peur qu'il lisait en moi.

« Ton encens t'a finalement totalement détruit le cerveau Sibylle ? Tu ne peux même pas commencer à comprendre.. »

La peur disparut soudainement et se fut la colère qui brûla en moi. Je le poignardai du regard et lui hurlait pratiquement a la figure

« Comprendre ?! Evidemment que je comprends ! J'ai subi cette douleur chaque putain de jour que le bon dieu a fait ! »

La colère avait totalement disparue de ma voix. Elle était devenue une sorte d'appel à l'aide désespéré.

« Si tu aurai eu la curiosité et la présence d'esprit de regarder plus loin que le bout de ton nez crochu tu aurai vu… »

Je me tus, secouant la tête. Tout cela appartenait au passé. Peu importe combien j'avais voulu qu'il voit derrière le miroir, il valait mieux qu'il ne l'ai jamais su. Je sentis les larmes rouler le long de mes joues en repensant au vingt ans d'isolement et de raillerie. Même si c'était du passé, il avait toujours le pouvoir de faire de la peine. 

Il ne disait rien, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter mon début. Pour être juste, la Sibylle qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais dit ou fait quelque chose comme ce qui venait d'arriver. Je levais les yeux vers lui, la colère avait disparue, seul restait la tristesse.

Je posai mes lunettes. Mes lunettes qui avaient été une impénétrable barrière, empêchant quiconque de voir au travers ma véritable identité. Je regardai ses yeux avec les miens et je vis la perception de la vérité pointer le bout de son nez. Notre lien passé c'était rétabli de lui-même. Je murmurai doucement

« Finite incantum totalus »

Et le charme qui me cachait encore disparu. J'étais à nouveau moi-même. Il ne dit rien, restant là, à me regarder, sans me toucher, osant à peine respirer. Son corps était tendu par le stress et il y'avait dans ses yeux un regard que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter. L'air était lourd, tellement lourd que j'étais étonnée de pouvoir encore le voir au travers.

« Severus ? »Dis-je, légèrement apeurée par la perspective de l'avoir fait souffrir au delà de ses capacités. Pour voir je tendis la main vers lui. Mon contact sembla le tirer du choc. 

Il murmura « Hermione »

Je  me sentis frissonner. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une vingtaine d'année que plus personne ne m'avait appelée comme ça. Avant que je n'eus le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il me serra dans ses bras. Il me serrait de toute ses forces. Il commença à pleurer, les sanglots secouant son corps. Je sentis à mon tour les larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Je venais de retrouver le seul Homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Nous nous appuyions l'un sur l'autre. Puis nos lèvres se touchèrent. Comme il y a si longtemps… Je le regardai dans le bloc des yeux et je lui dit

« Je t'aime. »

Je pense que par ces mots, je voulais m'excuser de ces vingt ans de solitude, d'isolement. Et je sus, en voyant son regard s'attendrir, qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais dire. J'étais désolée de ne pas avoir pu lui dire ces mots il y'a vingt ans, quand lui les avait dit, Désolée de ne pas l'avoir empêché de rejoindre Voldemort, désolée de m'être, pendant vingt ans cachée de lui.

 Il me serra encore plus fort. Je l'entendis me murmurer à l'oreille « Je t'aime aussi. » Sa voix portait le chagrin du passé, mais aussi la joie que lui apportait la vision de nos futurs.

Nous étions ensemble. Enfin.

** The End**

Note originales(celles de Ritmcshanm) : Cela m'a pris jusqu'à une heure du matin. Cette idée que Hermione était Mlle Trelawney m'est venue de je ne sais où. Mais c'est original vous ne trouvez pas ? Je sais qu'il y a pas mal d'histoire ou Hermione retourne dans le passé, mais dans toutes celles que j'ai lues, elle revient dans son présent. J'ai donc pensé. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Que ferait-elle ?

Clarification de la ligne du temps( forme mathématiques) :

Quand Severus Rogue= 35ans Hermione1=12 quand SR=39 H1=16 Sibylle trelawney= 38  

hermione1= Hermione2@voyage dans le temps H2=ST Temps total traversé par Hermione= 22 ans 

(C'est les notes de l'auteur, que j'ai essayé de traduire, j'espère que vous comprendrez !)

L'auteur a dédicacé cette histoire à Roman J. Sentowski, son grand-père.

Ecrit(en anglais) le dimanche 23 Juin 2002

Notes de la traductrice:

J'avoue que cette histoire, est celle que je préfère de quasiment toutes celles que j'ai lue, Français et anglais confondues. C'est la seule en Anglais à m'avoir fait chialer, et j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire cette émotion. Je trouve cette histoire à la fois originale mais aussi très belle. J'I mis du temps à traduire cette dernière partie, veuillez m'en excuser ô lecteurs, mais le travail n'a pas été ce qui m'a manqué. De plus j'ai deux grandes fics, et avec celle lac faisait 4 mini fic de plus. Mais celle ci est finie, une autre l'est quasiment. Voilà. j'espère que vous voudrez bien me reviewer pour me donner votre avis! Et ouais j'allais oublier! Les réponses aux reviews!!!

Donc voici les réponses

**Arwen: **Mon dieu, je viens de m'apercevoir que tu as ecrit ta review le 6 janvier!!! Ca veut dire 1 mois et demi! Je suis vraiment impardonnable! J'ai vraiment mis longtemps! Mais ça c'est po une réponses! La voila! Donc heu..y t'attendais la suite pour m donner ton avis. Bien, la fin est là… Longtemps alores….

**Cec:** Ben merci. Maos la j'ai vraiment mis longtemps.. Chui mm pas sure que yé grand monde qui lise la suite!Mais vala ! C tt !

Vala, j'avait eu que 2 reviews ! Mais bon, donnez m'en plus ?? surtout que cette histoire est vraiment la meilleure que j'ai lue !


End file.
